Forum:Affiliation with TOR Wiki
Thanks to Commdor for pointing me to this page! Dosadnik 1 (talk) 19:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Voting Support #I am in favor of affiliation. Arbington (talk) 20:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) #Despite my utter hatred for ToR, why not. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) #I support this because it is part of KotorTalimancer that loves Tali (talk) #ShardofTruth (talk) 01:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) #I was under the impression that an affiliation had been made already, so I support this. A.J. two (talk) 02:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) #Us BioWare folk hafta stick together. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 03:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) #Lancer1289 (talk) 02:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) #-- Commdor (Talk) 02:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) #The TOR wiki isn't in great shape, but hopefully this will help improve it.--Zxjkl (talk) 02:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) # 03:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) #The Illusive Man (talk) 03:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) #Bluegear93 (talk) 09:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #I don't really feel strongly one way or the other, my reasons are listed in the discussion section.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Discussion I am currently not voting because I have to think this one through a little more, but I'm leaning in favor of yes. When examining the ToR wiki, I noticed that it is active and has a lot of content. Given the fact I play ToR on a semi-regular basis, I'm not as active as I was previously, I know BioWare will keep coming out with new content for it. My only interaction with the wiki as of yet is looking up information, which is quite accurate and usually detailed. Some things could use some expansion, but that is to be expected. The other interaction was during something that happened in March of 2011, which anyone here can remember. The admin that came here was quite understanding of the problem, which was a nice change at the time. Overall, form my own research, this seems like a partnership that will benefit us both as many people are familiar with both games. The only negative I see is the seemingly rampant negativity here for ToR. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) This seems legitimate to me -- they're both sci-fi games from the same company, with a few similar themes and some overlap in fan bases. I'm abstaining from voting because I don't own SWTOR and have no personal interest in playing it, but I don't see any particular reason not to affiliate. Diyartifact (talk) 20:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I will support the affiliation. The ToR Wiki seems to be accurate and active. In addition, ToR, like Mass Effect, is a BioWare sci-fi game. Arbington (talk) 20:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I never really much liked the idea of wiki "Affiliations". The games are similar enough and a link on both main pages would bring a lot of traffic to both wikis, then again affiliations always have a way of going south and leaning towards favoring one wiki over the other, so I'm neutral.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sadly in regards of KotOR I & II this wiki is a joke, there are almost no gameplay mechanics, items or assignments listed and for persons, places and terms the Wookipedia is (of course) more helpful. The games' articles also have red links and missing images all over the place. I've never played the MMORPG so I can't judge that part. This wiki really needs help, maybe an affiliation will get more editors there. --ShardofTruth (talk) 01:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well it seems as if we will be affiliates after all. Thanks guys! Dosadnik 1 (talk) 09:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :It isn't over yet. There is still about 8 hours of voting. Until voting is over, nothing will be done and any edits made citing this forum will be reverted. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry i made a mistake calculating the time zones. Put AM instead of PM. Dosadnik 1 (talk) 16:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The voting period has concluded and the affiliation proposal has been approved. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC)